A Troubled World
by I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang
Summary: A short story I wrote when I was 11 about different characters on a journey, 3 dragons, 3 riders and a whole heap of trouble :  That is a real brief summary but I don't know what else to say...


**Okay then, this is a story I found on my old computer that I wrote when I was about 11. Not much of this makes sense to me but I thought I would post it anyway :) **

**From what I gather here are each characters' equivalents :)**

_Edwin = Eragon_

_Ivy = Saphira_

_Devin = Oromis_

_Ulrich = Glaedr_

_Bryneyn = Urgals_

_Vestrthorp = The Spine_

_Dier Mountains = Beor Mountains_

_Morgan Desert = Hadarac Desert_

**I hope that helps cause I don't think much is clear but I have not changed a word of this since I wrote it (a while ago) so I apologise if it isn't very good.**

**All rights go to Christopher Paolini :P**

* * *

><p>The Emerald Green dragon veered sharply round the mountain edge, twisting and diving around and in-between the trees of Vestrthorp's dense forest. She plummeted 20 ft toward the ground before pulling back up into the thick fog only to fall again and disappear under the shimmering Crystal Lake sending green sparkles of light throughout the valley. A short amount of time passed when Ivy was completely underwater but it was long enough for Edwin to start worrying about her.<p>

Ever since Ivy had started her training Edwin was unsure about the methods Ulrich was using, but he trusted Ulrich and knew that Ivy was benefiting from his complex routine that she undertook each morning. She would first hunt for meat and sometimes _(very rarely)_ look for edible plants, she would then scout for any enemies on the hilltops and mountains and finally undertake a vigorous exercise routine.

This left Edwin with nothing to do but watch Ivy. He had completed his training weeks ago but often still fought with Devin. He still read scrolls when he could but preferred watch Ivy, who could do a different manoeuvre each day that would have seemed almost impossible to her the day before and that would stun Edwin. He would often sit under the Kekoa tree and meditate while Ivy went off hunting or checked the mountains, it gave him peace and time to think by himself and most of all it let him expand his mind and get better at using magic.

_Good morning, little one._

Edwin woke with a start as Ivy probed into his mind, he had not heard from her since yesterday evening when she went out scouting for Bryneyn. _Morning. _Edwin got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He saw Ivy perched on the riverbank drinking and went to join her. _How was your hunt?_

_Oh it was ok... we found a big group of about fifty Bryneyn heading this way, that's why I woke you._

He froze and shuddered. _We have to prepare ourselves._

_Yes Ulrich and Devin are about ready, so you are going to have to pack the saddlebags as twice as quick!_

_I wish you had woke me up earlier!_

"Come on then!" shouted Devin from Ulrich's back. Edwin groaned and jumped onto Ivy who immediately jumped up into the clouds. Edwin could feel the morning dew on his face and relaxed back into Ivy's saddle as they soared above Vestrthorp and the surrounding Dier Mountains admiring the scenery. _This is the last of the scenery until we get where we are going, remember it carefully._

_Why? Where are we going?_

_That is for me to know and you to find out. _She said smugly.

For the rest of their flight both of them sat in silence. As Ivy flew so high up the sun was pounding down on them for most of the flight and they had to stop regularly to let Ivy and Ulrich drink as they were dehydrated most of the time. When they had stopped for one of the many drinks Edwin asked Devin, "So where are we now, and where are we going?"

"We are now about to cross over the Morgan Desert and as for where we are going... well I cannot tell you."

"But wasn't that the desert?"

"No. The desert is ten times worse than that and it has sandstorms." When Devin had finished speaking he picked up his lunch and started to eat.

Edwin had a thousand more questions to ask but he knew now was not the time so he eat his lunch in silence, he wanted to know where they were going.

Edwin knew when they had reached the Morgan Desert. The heat intensified and he could not see because of the sand in his eyes. _Ivy, how can you see with all this sand in the way?_

_Remember little one, my vision is better than yours._

When they finally stopped for the night Edwin was as tired as Ivy, and he had not been flying. They all sat round a fire Devin had made and eat dinner in silence until Edwin asked "How long before we are out of the desert?"

"Well if we are lucky we can be out by tomorrow evening, but who knows what the weather will do?"

Satisfied, Edwin then curled up by Ivy's side and she extended a wing to shelter him from the elements and he drifted off into a sleep.

The next morning Edwin woke up with high spirits as it had started to rain! As Ivy took flight he noticed that small plants were starting to appear here and there and he was confident they would be out of the desert by early evening. Just as Edwin was starting to feel confident they saw a huge storm coming towards them. Edwin shouted but he could not be heard because of the ferocious wind howling past them._ Ivy! Land!_ He repeated this phrase until the storm started to head for them. The wind was getting stronger by the minute and only when a lightning strike hit a tree did Ivy try to land. At first she hit the ground with a thump only to be hurled back into the sky. Ivy was fighting against the wind but she was not winning. Every time she tried to land she got blown back up into the sky. When she finally managed to land she could not fold her wings down. _That is the problem! _Thought Edwin. He leaped onto one of Ivy's wings and she folded it under, but the second was proving difficult to get to. Edwin was battling against the ferocious wind and he got blown back several feet before getting up to find Ivy on one side, her wing flailing wildly. He pounced onto it with all the strength he had and they moved behind a large boulder and tried to contact Devin. They found out they were 1 mile to the east of them and had not encountered the storm, so Edwin and Ivy immediately headed in that direction. When they got out of the storm and met up with Devin and Ulrich they stopped for lunch.

Edwin was staring into the sky when he saw something like a large bird on the horizon. At first he paid it no attention but as it came closer and closer it started to look like something familiar. He looked around the camp to find Ivy and Ulrich sitting by the fire as normal. Then he realised _A Dragon!_

Edwin was amazed. _Another Dragon! _He was just about to tell Devin when he heard a young woman singing, her voice sad and forlorn. He strained his hearing to the limit and listened for awhile.

Edwin sat there transfixed by this woman's singing. _Who had he just heard? Where was she? _Ivy instantly noticed Edwin's emotions and realised he had heard something. _What was it? _She asked

_I heard a woman singing. It was beautiful. _Ivy listened. _All I hear is crying. _Ivy said, confused by what Edwin had said.

_Crying! _

Edwin rushed through the desert trying to find the source of the crying. He ran through open desert while Ivy told Devin and Ulrich what they had found out. He could not find the woman and he was checking behind every boulder (and the occasional bush) but he suddenly came across a strange smell. It was like mulberries and spice. He went towards the direction of this smell and came across the woman. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor behind a cliff face with her head in her hands, her long copper hair flowing down her back, Majestic Gold Dragon at her side.

Edwin stood staring at the dragon, his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. He had been like this when he first saw Ulrich only this dragon glistened like the sun setting on a summer's night and was far younger. Edwin jumped back as the dragon snapped at him. By his growl you could tell he was a little older than Ivy. _Ivy!_ He twisted round and at that moment saw Ivy prowl round the corner. She stopped dead. No movement. Her eyes glistened and Edwin could feel her gentle breathing on his shoulder.

They remained in this stance until the woman looked up and cocked her head to one side and said "Dragons... beautiful creatures, scales like sparkling water, all the colours of the rainbow. Never did I think there were more."

"Aye" Whispered Edwin under his breath. At that moment Ulrich and Devin dropped out of the sky and Edwin heard him shout "Bryneyn!" Edwin immediately jumped onto Ivy who then took to the skies. She drifted for a moment and then headed for the Bryneyn. There were more than Ivy and Ulrich had first seen. Now there were about 120 if not more. Behind them the gold dragon leaped up and quickly overtook them, though there was no-one on his back. Then Edwin looked below them and saw the woman running towards the Bryneyn almost keeping pace with Ivy. _Who is she?_

_She is not fully human if you ask me. I am sure she is a rider._

_But how come she isn't riding that dragon?_

_Oh hold on let me see yes I have got into her thoughts let me just figure out her intentions._

_Was that sarcasm? _Ivy stayed quiet and a low humming came from her throat as she descended towards the enemy.

_Now I can finally show off the new moves I learnt! _Ivy did just that. She completed a series of complex dives, turns and corkscrews, avoiding all of the Bryneyn's arrows with ease and setting a few on fire while she did. Edwin was dizzy beyond belief, he swayed in Ivy's saddle and clutched his sword so hard his knuckles turned white. Once he had regained his balance he hopped of Ivy and started to chop down any Bryneyn in his way. Ivy then took off and started to drop rocks on them, crushing many. Ulrich and Devin attacked from behind leaving the Bryneyn dazed and confused that was when the Gold Dragon made his move. He picked up several soldiers and snapped their necks. Next he set several on fire and then he squashed so many with his feet and tail. But there was one thing worrying Edwin, the fact that he could not see Ivy or the strange woman. He looked everywhere but could not find them. Then he heard a great '_THUMP' _from behind him. He immediately jumped round and he saw Ivy fall to the ground.

"NO!" Edwin shouted with his mind and his voice. _Ivy! Ivy?_ He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he stopped several feet from Ivy and saw the woman kneeling by Ivy comforting her. Then it began to rain. Edwin was afraid it was another storm but there were no clouds. He did not want Ivy to be harmed any more than she was. There was a big gash on her underside where a Bryneyn had sliced her open. Tears stung Edwin's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He crawled toward Ivy and knelt by the woman. _Edwin..._

_Ivy? Are you ok?_

_I Am strong little one, but not strong enough for this._

_Take my energy! _He Pleaded

_No Edwin, you have to preserve your strength. _Her breathing was slowing and coming in ragged gasps now. _Please! _He was literally begging now but she kept refusing. He knew he had to do something. He raised his hand over her stomach and let two words escape from his lips. His palm flashed and the woman shouted "No! Edwin you must not do this!" Edwin felt the woman's strength pouring into him to keep him alive but he could not stop the magic. The world flashed blue and black. Then he fell.

He woke up and the first thing that struck him was the smell. It was the smell of mulberries and spice, the same of that woman. The next was the sound; he identified two voices, one to be Devin's and an unknown voice. He presumed this was the woman's as it was gentle but firm. He opened his eyes to find the woman sitting by him with Devin behind her, looking troubled. "You have done well rider. Not many would have survived that. You are strong. I am Elsie and my dragon is Eagan. We are here to help you. You must rest now." With that Edwin drifted off into another state where he was not quite asleep but not awake. He woke up and could hear the voices of Elsie and Devin, they were arguing about something. Elsie was the first he heard... "But you can't just abandon him!"

"I have to, it is my duty."

"Duty! What do you mean duty! Where will he go? What will he do?" It was obvious they were talking about him. Elsie seemed outraged at Devin. It seemed as if he were leaving. Then Devin spoke with a harsh but soft tone Edwin had never heard him use before. "Oh Elsie... You have to understand I cannot stay here when the King needs me..." _The King! He has been working for the King! _He heard Elsie gasp with astonishment and she whispered something that he could not quite hear then it was Devin's turn to speak. "I have been under the king's command since I was a boy. I was sent to watch over the new rider. It seems you evaded me Elsie. Anyway with Edwin and Ivy on the brink of death I should think my job is done. Oh and I can't let you run around telling everyone about me Elsie."

"What of me?"

"Well isn't it obvious. I have no other choice but to kill you also."

The next thing Edwin heard was a _'crunch'_ and he presumed something fell on the floor with a loud _'thump'_. Also he heard Devin leaving. He was furious and he tried to get up but a booming roar came from outside and he held his ears. Then he realised the extent of the damage done. Elsie was lying on the floor, dagger protruding from her stomach, and he presumed it was her dragon, Eagan, that was doing the roaring. He stumbled and knelt beside Elsie. She pointed to a yellow bottle which he quickly retrieved and gave her. She drank a mouthful of the liquid substance inside it then pulled out the dagger. Edwin watched in astonishment as the wound completely sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you thought that was alright :) I won't be continuing this so don't expect anything :P<strong>


End file.
